


齐人之福

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公-子-好-坏网上始于2001年左右01年左右完结的老文，手稿终于拿回来了，就发上来吧文内涉及tri－p（一受两攻）的设定，慎入！





	1. 穿越吧，中二少年

肃穆庄严的会议室里，一位白发苍苍的老人面无表情的坐在会议桌的主位上，坐在他左手边第一位子上的是棱角分明的男子，眉宇间头露着沉稳和威严，，紧挨着他的是一位单眼皮面目清秀的男子，一副黑框眼镜显示着深不可测，老者右手边的男子正在翻阅着手中的资料，他唇边微微凸显的胡茬，再加上冰山般的脸，很容易让女人心生爱慕，至于坐在他身旁的人，染着亚麻色的头发，左耳打着三个耳钉，眼神总是不住从每个人脸上扫过，至于他的长相，我不必细说，因为我是公认的持靓行凶。

前面介绍的是我父亲，大哥，二哥，三哥还有我，现在向你们介绍一些我的贴身保镖——幸诺，他是唯一一个可以走进家族会议室的外人，其实吧，他也没什么特点，最大的特点就是对我忠心耿耿，每当我到处惹事生非的时候，他总能替我迅速的解决或是隐瞒，快得让人匪夷所思，当然他也是我最信任的人。

忽然，一个洪钟般的声音宣布会议结束，我走出会议室偷偷吐了一口气，整个会议过程我都在神游，但我很清楚，他们无外乎是在讨论推举谁参选，把某些不听话的人替换下来，或者某行业会给家族的产业带来什么利益，又或者黑市的经营该如何合法规避。  
幸诺每次都寸步不离地跟在我身后，可这次他却把我拦了下来，认真的凝视着我，我知道他要说什么，我的几个哥哥早已在各个领域抢夺自己的份额，而我无动于衷。若父亲有一天让贤了，他们怎么会允许我分一杯羹，我势必成为他们的眼中钉。我何尝不知道呢，之前哥哥为了试探虚实，已经多次对我出手了，可我无法狠心对付兄长，只得得过且过。

我一脸无辜地看着幸诺：“诺，我饿了，咱们还去上次那家店吃好吗？”  
幸诺无奈的叹口气，我知道他担心我，即使这样，他依然愿意守护在我身边，我记得幸诺对我说过：“我到现在都没有被你害死，只能说是我运气好。”当时，他只是趁无人之际与我调侃，可我却热泪盈眶。

不知为何，今天总是陷入无尽地回忆中。我在开往饭店的路上忍不住感慨，“诺，你好像开过那家店了？”我心生疑虑的问，幸诺平静地说：“车子的刹车好像被人动了手脚。”  
我心头一紧，为何要这么急取我性命。  
幸诺镇静的目视前方叫了我的名字：“洛丰，若我有不测，你一定要及早脱身。”

我猛地看向他，幸诺嘴角微微露出少有的笑意，好似决绝。这时，迎面而来的是车辆高峰期的堵车长队，我们都明白自己无路可走，幸诺猛地将手中的方向盘打向左边，迎头撞上了巨大的集装箱，剧烈的撞击让我失去了意识，生死关头，我唯一希望的是幸诺能活下来！！

头好疼，像是被重击了一般，我拼命地睁开眼，居然发现自己身处一小巷子里，天色已经黑了，看不清楚是什么地方，忽然，意识到有人压在我胸口，很重，我费力地把他从我身上推开，才发现竟是个死人！  
我不由一惊，难道是幸诺？！我连忙又爬过去，接着幽暗的月光，仔细辨认他的长相，不是诺……但这人是谁，难道哥哥们打算嫁祸我杀人？不，不对，这人的衣服未免太奇怪了，好像是……古装。头还有些痛，我费劲地靠在墙站起来，用力的呼吸着，无意间的一瞥，发现自己也穿着古装，甚至看起来比那个死人的衣服档次还高一点，手上还戴着饰物，惊讶之余，我摸摸自己的头发和脸庞，发现我居然有了飘逸的长发，而我的三个耳洞变成了两个，而且一边一个。

猛然间我想起一个荒诞的小说，实说一男人灵魂穿越独傲失控竟变成女人了，吓得我一哆嗦，连忙扯开衣服检查，还好衣服平板的胸膛，但好像也太单薄了，没想到穿越这么诡异的事居然也会发生在我身上，还好没有改变性别，不然真是……太可怕了！！

惊吓过后突然想起了幸诺，不知道他怎么样了，我勉强借着星光向不远处望过去，，居然不止一个死人，我的心跳开始加速，幸诺会不会在其中，顾不上头痛，急忙赶过去一一辨认，没有幸诺，我再次放松下来，但也有些怅然，也许只有我到了这个鬼地方，不知掉幸诺在那个世界是活着还是……我不敢想，无论生死，大概都不是什么好消息。

忽然寂静中响起了脚步声，悉悉索索，大约又五六个人往这边过来，我警觉地扫视了一下周围地环境，发现了藏身之处，等我凭着求生的本能爬上树藏好，几个人训练有素的过来查看尸体，翻看完，他们向其中一个为首的男人汇报：“没有发现。”  
那人沉着声音道：“马上去附近找，活要见人死要见尸。”  
我不由得一惊，他们是冲我来的？或者说他们是冲着我这具身体的主人来的？我警惕地注视着他们地动向，只见几个手下都迅速的散开，为首的人也准备离开，但他忽然注意到什么，又转身走到我藏身的树下，四处张望了一番才离开。我松了口气，是非之地，不宜久留。  
等到听不到任何声响了，我才从树上爬下来，小心翼翼的向巷口走去。可刚走出巷口，我的脚步顿住了，一个人正站在那儿，i 系一看就是那个为首的人，他缓缓转过身来，冷笑道：“洛希云，在下恭候你多时了！”他冰冷的声音，让我不自觉的后退了一步，小心的防范着他，“你何必紧张，我是来接你的。”他阴险的嘴脸太明显了。  
我故作镇静回敬他：“你跑到死人堆来接我？我看不必了吧。”  
“那恐怕由不得你了！”被我揭穿后懒得给我废话，他向我紧逼一步，伸手过来抓我，我一咬牙用力挡开了他的手，飞起一脚，猛地踹在他的软肋上，好歹为了防身，小爷还是正经练过几年的。这一脚踹的他措手不及，为我夺路逃命争取了时间，虽然知道无处可去，但也不能无缘无故死在这里啊！

不知跑了多久，我觉得心脏都快跳出胸膛了，没想到，即使到了另一个世界，我也的生活在被人追杀的环境里，大概没人比我更倒霉了！也不知道这身体到底为什么被人追杀。我心烦意乱的想着，也不知跑到哪里，看见一个废旧的茅屋，又累又怕的我，只好先躲了进去，祈祷他们不会发现。

我用力抹去额头上的汗水，怎么是红色的，细细一摸，这身体的头不知道什么时候磕破了，想来啊事我来之前，这货就受伤了。我从里衣扯下一段，简单的包扎了一下，便安静的所在一个角落里，尽量不那么显眼，头有些昏沉，也许是受伤也许是太累了，不知不觉中，我竟然睡着了。

猛然间，我被脚步声惊醒了，敏感的睁开眼，看到一个眉清目秀的少年，他已经走到我身边，奇怪的打量着我，我可以想像自己落魄的样子，衣衫不整，头上绑着“绑带”，估计脸也干净不到哪儿去。  
我慢慢坐起来，打破他的审视：“你欣赏完了吗？”  
少年不由得脸红，低着头不敢看我，看他的反应应该不认识这身体，也许可以让他帮个忙。  
“你叫什么？”我只好赌一把了。  
“小悠。”他腼腆的说。  
“小悠，你能告诉我，我现在是在哪儿吗？”我温柔的问，来到这儿，总算遇到一个散发善意的人。  
“京城。”小悠倒是有问必答。  
“京城？哪一国的京城？”小悠回答的太笼统了。  
“昌雄国的京城。”小悠乖乖的回答。  
昌雄国？没听说过啊？我正琢磨着，肚子传来一阵咕咕咕的哀嚎，我尴尬得问：“小悠，能不能麻烦你给我弄点吃的？”忽然看到他他面露难色，再看他的衣着，不象是富裕家庭的孩子，我索性摘下所有的饰物给他说：“小悠，拿这些去换些食物。”  
小悠听话的点头就离开了，我换了个姿势耐心的等待。可是等我饿得开始眼冒金星了，小悠也没有出现，难道他拿了钱一去不复返了？更糟糕的是，我现在身无分文，不会要饿死在这个茅屋吧？  
肚子饿得受不了，不免有些焦躁，我起身好几回，头往外面，也没看见小悠。

就在我望眼欲穿之际，一大批人马居然聚集到茅屋外面，我谨慎地探头观望，人不少，却没有喧闹之声，俨然是有组织而来。忽然一个男声在屋外响起啊：“洛希云公子，请你出来吧。”  
我不由一惊，果然是冲这个身体来的，难道我被出卖了？  
我正在质疑之时，屋外又传来那个沉稳有力地声音：“洛公子，你若不出来，就休怪我手下无情。”我偷瞄了一眼，发现他们居然挟持了小悠，我心头一怒，愤然跳出茅屋，立于那男人面前，不是昨晚要杀我的人。此人颇有军人的气势和威严，他一见我并没有留露出过多的情绪，只是深沉的看着我，我扫了一眼被他控制的小悠，他惊慌失措望向我，活像一只受了惊吓的小鹿，我厉声道：“放了他，你们要抓的人不是我吗？！”  
那男人看了一下他的属下，小悠才被放开，我径直走向小悠，带着歉意对他说：“不好意思，连累你了，你赶紧走吧。”说着，我安抚的摸了一下他柔软的头发，他很担心的看着我，我看得出来那份担心，纯粹是为了我，有些感动，毕竟曾经这种担心只有幸诺才会有。  
“快走吧。”我再次出声催他离开，直到看不见小悠的身影，我才转过头，怀着赴死的心情对那男人说：“走吧。”  
那男人略显疑惑，想问却又止住了，我被“请”上了一辆低调的马车，没想到死前待遇还不错，刚上车，窗口门帘全被遮的严严实实，莫非还怕我记住路线逃走？车轮开始滚动，我在里面坐的摇摇晃晃，于是干脆窝在车角落里，现在唯一觉得遗憾的是，我恐怕是头一个饿着肚子下黄泉的人。  
窝在车里不知不觉又睡着了，也不知道走了多久，车子忽然停下来，我被车外的男声吵醒了：“洛公子，到了。”没等人掀开车帘，我大手一挥，车外有所忍都望向我，而我更好奇，我的最后一程在什么鬼地方。  
奇怪，这里怎么看着也不像是处死人的地方，那他们真的与作业的人不是一伙的，这个洛希云到底什么来头，我有点好奇，轻松的跳下马车，看着那男人，等他开口发落，可他的眼神中再次显出疑惑，但他没有发问，只是道：“洛公子，陛下命吾等护送公子于洛泉行宫。”  
陛下？和洛希云很熟吗？但为什么送入洛泉行宫？无数的问题围绕着我，但我现在能做的只是点点头。  
戏还得继续，若他们不是一伙的，也许我留下了反而安全。这时，从行宫走出来一个跛子，他的衣着简洁，也没有累繁的装饰物。出来后，领头的男人向他拱了拱手：“唯先生，吾奉陛下之命送洛公子于此，有劳。”  
跛子只是点头便望向我，眼中略显着轻蔑，我故作高深的一笑，然后仰望四十五度。

这个叫唯的领着我进了洛泉行宫，至于那些护送我的人呢统统撤走了，我这才发现偌大的一个行宫似乎只有我和唯两人，这帮人还真放心把我仍在这儿，不怕我打晕这个跛子跑路？  
我胡思乱想的跟在唯身后，，东张西望，这个行宫的装潢很一般，既不气派，也不奢华，但绝对够大。光是从大厅通往内室的走廊就走的脚抽筋，我心想，我又不是来参观的，领着我转来转去干嘛。  
“喂，我饿了，有吃的吗？”我没好气的问。  
唯仿佛没有听见一般，脚步根本没有慢下来，我皱皱眉，伸手去拍他的肩，不料，他一把抓住我的手，顺势将我摔出去，那一瞬间我明白为什么他们敢把我一个人仍在这里了。还好我反应快，一个单手撑地使自己没有太出洋相，我站定后，怨恨的瞪着他唯，不料他一脸诧异。  
“喂，我只是想吃东西，没打算偷袭你。”我拍拍手上的灰尘。  
突然，唯跃过来连连向我出手，别看他身有残疾，身手却不容小觑，我连连躲闪，边闪边喊：“喂，你要杀我，总该给个理由吧？”  
忽然，唯收手定定注视着我：“你是谁？”他的声音沉闷沙哑，明显声带受过伤造成的。  
我笃定的回答他：“洛希云。”  
“不可能，后宫的妃子是不可能有武功的。”唯的声音很刺耳，但他的话更让我心惊，后宫妃子，难道我是妃子？该不会是什么女皇的男充吧？  
“说，你到底是谁？冒充洛妃有何目的？！”唯质问道。  
我死不承认道：“我就是洛希云。”  
唯虽不信，但也没有更多的证据，他忽然指向一个石屋：“那是厨房，要吃什么自己做。”  
我转身走向石屋，不就是要我自力更生丰衣足食嘛，以为这样就能难道我了嘛？我的厨艺填饱肚子还是不成问题的。  
我从炉灶旁边捡了写干柴扔进灶里，四处搜寻了一遍找到了打火石，很快，火燃起来了，我把石屋里的一切能吃的食材和调料，“丁零咣郎”一番，三四道菜就出锅了，终于能填饱肚子了，我热泪盈眶。

我狼吞虎咽，想着要是再来点酒就更好了，不料唯又出现了，我客气道：“一起吃？”他的神情保持着警惕。我想着自己寄人篱下还是缓和一下跟他的关系比较好，就很随意的问：“你这里有没有酒，没有酒，总觉得少点什么。”  
可唯没理我转身又离开了，大概还是有点怀疑我的身份，真是个没风度的人，不管你怀不怀疑我，但话总可以回一下吧。  
没多久，唯又饭回来手中领着两壶酒，我一看便知道，他不像刚才那样敌视我，站起身做了个“请”的手势，他拱拱手，径直走过，坐在我对面，我接过酒壶，打开的瞬间，香气四溢，我忍不住称赞：“好酒！”说着边喝了一大口，甜绵入口，醇香漫溢，唯用难以置信的眼神看着我：“你不怕我下毒？”  
“怕啊，但这么好的酒不喝太可惜了。”我轻松的说，又喝了一大口。  
忽然，唯的老脸展开了笑容：“你倒是第一个进了洛泉行宫还能如此洒脱的人。”我只笑不语，以免说错话。  
“洛公子，你的武功出自何门何派？”几口酒下肚，唯的面色红晕，说的语气也有些变了。  
“无门无派，只是为了强身健体。”我心想，都喝这样了，还不忘试探我，可以的。  
“唯先生，这酒为何名？”我想分散他对我的关注。  
“未艾，是陛下几十年前赐给我的。”唯掩饰不住的得意。  
“哦，想必是唯先生为陛下效力所得吧。”我边说边想，这个陛下还真是荒淫无度啊，一个年纪比唯还年迈的女人，我竟然是她的妃子，想着我就头疼。  
“哈哈，当年我屡立军功，陛下的嘉奖。”唯酒后吐真言，“可惜我身体有病患，不能再为陛下分忧。”  
我狗腿道：“唯先生，不图浮名，让在下佩服，在下敬你一杯。”我的酒量不是吹的，幸诺都说千杯不倒，非我莫属。最后，我二人便在石屋将就了一夜，因为唯喝醉了，而我还不太熟悉地形，等我迷迷糊糊的睡醒，发现唯并没有在石屋，我带着一身酒气走出了石屋，正好遇上了唯，他劈头盖脸得问：“你昨夜为何没有离开？”  
我莫名其妙得问：“我为什么要离开？”这家伙昨晚不会为了试探我假醉吧？  
他阴沉着脸，紧紧盯着我说：“因为没有人活着离开洛泉行宫。”  
“这里环境不错，而且还有你陪我，我觉得挺自在的。”我庆幸自己没有上套，“我干嘛要走？”  
唯转身准备离开，我喊道：“我想沐浴。”唯领着我一间铺满大理石的浴池，熟练的注入水，然后加热，我饶有兴趣得看着，没想到古人居然想到这么好的方法泡澡，一切就绪，唯去帮我取更换衣物。  
我脱了衣服，跳进去，舒服啊！我正打算享受，  
忽然被水中的倒影惊呆了，没想到洛希云竟然是如此惊艳的少年，完全超出性别的界限，白皙的皮肤，细腻柔滑，精致无瑕的面孔，可惜完全不是我的菜，前几天疲于逃命的伤倒是愈合了，我慵懒的半躺在浴池边上，整个身体都放松了，结果，唯这时进来送衣服，看到我一怔，呆呆地望着我，还好这时一阵凉风随着他一起进来了，他才意识到自己失态了，放下衣服，匆忙离开。  
换好衣服，我独自信步于行宫内，风景淡雅，没想到这个陛下还是个风雅之人，我细细欣赏行宫中的回廊，无意间，发现一棵树下的土壤被阳光照耀的点点闪光，我好奇地走过去，用手拨开泥土，竟是一把制作精良地匕首，只有一掌左右大小，很适合随身携带，我收好后，拿出匕首下面压着的绢绸，抖开一看，上面写着——夜夜思君盼君来，日日苦候望眼穿，洛泉紧锁开心颜，泪落洛泉青丝白。下面没有署名，不知是谁留下的，原来洛泉行宫就是冷宫，想必是那位妃子被关在洛泉时所写的。  
我不忍心再次将它掩埋，并收藏于身上，若是能将此诗交给她心上人，也算了却她的心愿了，我站起身拍了拍身上的尘土，不禁想起生死未卜的幸诺，他的笑容，他的无奈，他的担忧，一一都映入我的脑海，我轻轻哼唱起幸诺最喜欢的那首歌，我曾经打趣他，怎么会如此多愁善感，，可我现在明白了，他只是想用这首歌来暗示我，但我们一进错过了，我的鼻子微微有些发酸，好久没有哭过，都快忘了哭泣的感觉了。


	2. 陛下，我不想回宫啊！！

2  
唯将我安顿在一间寝室，离开前对我说：“洛公子，若能留在洛泉行宫，不被处死就已经很好了，不要抱有太大的希望，还想着回皇宫。”我听出唯的语重心长，怕我对陛下有幻想。  
我笑着说：“我才不想回皇宫呢，这挺幽静的，是我一直梦寐以求的地方。”  
唯虽然不相信我的话：“也许你真的很特别，但来到洛泉的人没有不想回去的。”  
我站起来，挑挑眉：“你不信就算了。”唯美开口，只是略显的无奈。我当然不能收，若我去了皇宫必然会被识破，虽然我的外貌是洛希云，可没有他丝毫的记忆。我试探地问：“洛泉里关过多少个妃子？”  
唯叹了口气说：“据我所知，有十个，其实第一个不能算的，因洛泉行宫本来就是为他修建的，，只是后来他被认为不忠于昌雄国的先帝，便被幽禁在此了，之后，若是皇族的妃子翻了错都会被送到这里，但他们大多数不是自杀就是被皇族赐死了。”  
我反问：“我是第十一个吗？”  
唯点点头：“你之所以现在还活着，怕是还没有杀你的理由。”  
我大概猜得出那些被赐死的妃子，未必真有罪，只是一入洛泉，宫中失势，必然被人落进下石，至于那些自杀的，恐怕是忍受不了从天堂跌入地狱的落差。我不由想起前世的家里也差不多，我父亲身边的女人，个个都勾心斗角，孩子也不可避免地被牵扯进去，我母亲是一个精明的女人，只是冷眼笑看争斗，最后我父亲还是倾心于她，对于我，她从来不闻不问，其实，她用一种放任的手段保护了我，让我自由的成长。  
相处了几日，唯好像不想刚开始那样怀疑我了，毕竟他没有于真正的洛希云相处过，至于武功，我早说了是为了强身健体，渐渐的，他对我放松了警惕，这一日，我独自逛倒了花园处，却无意间发现哪里居然有座坟，上面写着皇岚之墓，走近一看，地上还摆着刚刚烧过的纸钱，看样子，此人与唯关系非同寻常，可这里不都是皇上的妃子吗？怎么会……  
我若有所思，却被唯粗哑的声音打断了：“你在这里干什么？”他显然有些不悦，唯冷冷的问。  
“难道是你的情人？”我故意问他。果真不出我所料，他二话没说，直接向我出手了，我左躲右闪，边躲边说：“我猜错了？那就是你暗恋的人？”几个回合，唯没有讨到便宜，便停手了。

咦？难道被我歪打正着了？他沉沉的说：“他是先帝的弟弟。”我还是不知道你们是什么关系啊，我的八卦之魂！  
“那他不是应该葬在皇陵之中？”我好歹也是看过古装剧的现代人，估计这么问，唯不会起疑。  
“的确，这里只是他的衣冠冢。”唯叹了口气，“可他嘱我要在洛泉行宫为他立墓。”  
咦，情节好像变复杂了，我瞪大了双眼，好奇地望着唯，等着他的解答，唯没理会我，走到墓前蹲在一旁拔草，我也不好再追问了，就过去帮忙。  
沉默了许久，唯才开口：“皇岚与先帝都爱上了洛泉行宫的玄妃，但皇岚因敬重先帝，便退让了，谁料，好景不长，宫中传出妃子与皇岚的私情，先帝一怒之下，幽禁了玄妃，而皇岚则去了边塞。再后来，皇岚战死，妃子随即便自杀了。那时，我是皇岚的副将，我们向朋友一般，我知道他一生只爱过那个人，所以，我一定要完成他的遗愿。”  
“所以你放弃了入朝为官，而甘心来守洛泉行宫？”我接上了他的话。  
“皇岚救过我的命，我理应用余生来报答他。”唯平静地说，我却被唯感动了，不仅为了皇岚，更为了唯。  
“唯，皇岚泉下有知，会为拥有你这样的好友感动的。”我边拔草边说。  
之后，我会时常跟唯一起来打理皇岚的墓，这日，我们刚从皇岚的墓回到前院，可唯忽然脚下一顿，一种个不祥的预感油然而生，我也听到了外面隐约传来了马蹄声，定是冲我来的，唯紧锁眉头，犹豫不前，我故作轻松的说：“我知道，我该走了，你不要太想我啊。”唯叹了口气抓住我的守，向行宫的伸出本区，左绕右绕到一个朱红色的后门：“你快走吧，无论你是谁，我都不愿意看到你死。”我一愣，原来始终没有相信我是洛希云，难道是我的演技太烂了？我正瞎想呢，唯打开门，一把将我退出去了，随机将门关上了。  
我呆立在门外，唯如果独自去见皇宫的人，不管是看管不力还是私纵我，没有什么好下场，这里，我一咬牙，转身便狂奔起来，我早说过洛泉行宫很大，害我从后门跑到正门花了不少时间，，还好没弄错方向，说实在，这一刻我还是很羡慕那些飞檐走壁的大侠，不然我也不用跑这么辛苦了。

门外听了一架银色的马车，几百人的马匹，押送个妃子需要这么兴师动众吗？我冲进去时，只见唯被人按住逼他下跪，居然还动手要打他受过伤的腿，我的怒火一下子涌上来了，大吼道：“欺人太甚，放开他！”那几个动手的人大概被我的气势震慑了，都显露处惊讶的表情，我转过头，看着眼前这个相貌平平的男子，从他衣着打扮可能判断出他应该时官职最高的，我质问他：“你不是来抓我的吗？关他什么事？！”  
他显然没料到我一个阶下囚还这么气势汹汹，眼中闪过一丝惊吓，但他极力掩饰，我一步步紧逼：“放了他，听到没有！”  
“洛希云，你无权命令我！”那男人愤恨的叫起来。  
“是吗？”我故作随意得快速贴近他，右手熟练的滑出那把匕首，架在他脖子上，事发突然，其他人都吓得面色苍白，不敢轻举妄动，倒是被挟持的人，虽然也面无血色，但还站得住，我高高在上的说：“我要你放了他，听见了吗？！”那人虽然命在我手里，却依然怒视我，有种！可他手下就没这么有勇气了，立马放开了唯。  
他的手下其中一个喊起来：“快放了如妃！”随后，其他人也跟着喊起来了。  
如妃？难道他也是妃子？该不会和我有仇，借机报复吧。我不耐烦得吼：“闭嘴！”又接着问：“不知我犯了什么罪，有劳如妃大驾？”  
如妃厉声：“你与你的侍从朝（zhao）私奔，有损于陛下龙颜，你还有什么要狡辩的？”  
“证据呢？”我以为会是什么罪名，真是太没有创意了！  
“这里有朝的口述证明。”如妃义正严辞。  
“呵呵，不会是如妃为了陷害在下，随便找了人证吧？”  
如妃气得一脸铁青：“你做出苟且之事，还敢如此猖狂！”  
看样子如妃跟我的过节很大啊，我无所谓的说：“还有别的证据吗？若是没有，我只好跟陛下说，你陷害我了。”幸诺曾说我就喜欢胡搅蛮缠，“不如我提供你几个可行的证据，比如抓奸在床，比如我们交换过私物。”我好心的提醒，并没有让如妃满意，他咬牙切齿的样子告诉我，他根本拿不出有力的证据。  
连我都有点同情他了，就在我们僵持着，有人唤道：“陛下驾到！”只见所有人都跪下了。只有我和如妃站在那里，我倒要看看那个霸占这么多青少年的女皇什么样子！正想着，八位侍从立于两侧，一个高大英挺，气宇轩昂的男子走进来，高高在上的气势，浑身上下都写着我是陛下，等一下，那我和这个如妃怎么会是他的妃子？难道他是gay？我心虚的收回目光，鼓了鼓底气，将如妃卡在左臂间，右手中的匕首始终都没离开过如妃的动脉，如妃稍微挣扎，便划出了伤口，我不喜欢杀人，但现在是迫不得已。  
这个魅力与威严并存的男子，首次让我感到心惊，彻骨的寒意。  
“陛下恕罪，如月不能跪拜。”如妃忍着脖颈得疼痛恭敬的说，说实话，如此险境，他首先想到还是对陛下的不敬  
“陛下，请您宽恕洛妃，他是无心之过。”唯跪着向前行为我求情，我为之动容：“唯，你……”话还没说完，只觉右手一麻，匕首落地的瞬间，我已经被几个护卫扑上来按住了双臂，陛下一把将如月拥进怀里，冷冷的眼神扫过挣扎的我。  
“陛下！”唯依然跪着求情，我心里很窝火，因为那个陛下连看都没看他一眼。  
“唯，不要求他！大不了一死！”我气急脱口而出。幸诺已经为我生死未卜了，我怎么能再连累他人。  
陛下推开如月，看着我说：“你倒是不怕死？”  
“与其被你这种人折辱还不如一死！”我话音刚落，他上前一步，狠狠的一巴掌甩在我脸上，打得我眼冒金星，鼻腔口腔都充满了腥咸的味道，我险些站不稳。  
我眼看着鼻血从鼻腔涌出来，疼痛让我冷静下来，他毫无情绪起伏的眼神看着我：“这把匕首你从何处得来的？”  
“你想知道？”我明知故问。他似乎也看出我不可能告诉他，身后的侍卫都不是吃素的，直接动手压着让我下跪，挣扎间，藏在衣服里的那首诗不幸滑落，自然也落入陛下眼中，旁边的侍从赶忙捡起，奉上。  
他看过之后，竟收入他的衣襟内。  
“把洛妃送回后宫。”这家伙一句话结束了我的自由生活。  
我愤恨的扫了他一眼，只见他正细细大量俺把匕首，我被推搡着押上了奢华的马车，只是上去前，他们将我双手绑紧才放心。小看我，刚上车等帘子落下，我便飞快的从绳索里挣脱了，可是，我没料到的是，陛下居然会于我同乘一辆马车，我刚蜕下绳索，她正好掀帘进来，我们对视片刻，我知道跑不掉了，便嘲讽道：“你打算再叫人把我绑了嘛？绑几次都没用的。”  
陛下没说话，只是坐进来，我不太习惯坐马车，在里面摇摇晃晃，幸好皇室的马车够大，我才能避免不摔到他身上。  
一路上，我们没有交谈，我猜不透他为什么又决定带我回皇宫，这明显不是他来的本意。看他一脸严肃，也看不出什么，总不会觉得证据太少，不足以治我的罪，可他刚刚的表现明明袒护那个如月，要杀我根本不需要什么真凭实据把。  
“我不会治唯的罪。”他忽然冒出一句话。  
“我也不会谢你的。”我回了一句。  
“你不是洛希云。”他第二句话一出，一语击中了我。  
“若我说我就是呢？”不能被他骗到。  
“洛希云没有这个胆子。”他暗指刚才再行宫我的所作所为。  
“人嘛，逼急了总会豁得出去。”我狡辩。  
“你若是洛希云，我现在就杀了你。”  
“……”还能不能好好聊天了，“那你把一个来历不明的危险份子带回皇宫，就不怕引狼入室？”我才不信，他善心大发，心胸宽阔呢。  
“你有利用价值。”他倒是一点都含蓄。不过他的话里也透漏出一点信息，事情没那么简单，作为一个商二代不讨价还价就说不过去了。  
我坐直了身体：“陛下，你这话算是认可我的价值了吗？”  
陛下没有回我，但用眼神肯定了，我继续说：“既然我们双方达成了合作的意向，我也需要陛下给我一个保证——事成便是我自由之日。”  
他微微点头然后问：“这匕首你从何处得来？”  
“那陛下能替我解惑，它意味着什么吗？”我看出他很重视这把匕首。  
他看着匕首说：“这是我父皇与皇叔的信物，拥有它的人便有继承皇位的权利。”  
我一愣，没想到皇岚把这么重要的东西交给了玄妃，我当时只以为是定情信物，没料到类似于传国玉玺的象征。  
震惊之余，我告诉陛下：“我在洛泉行宫捡的，我知道这听起来很假，但真的是实话，匕首何那首诗埋在一起。”  
他陷入了沉思，我们没有再说话，到了皇宫，他也就简单吩咐侍从把我带回原来洛希云的云生阁，既然是我自己的地方，我就随便翻动了，这云生阁里除了妃子该有的东西，其他什么也没有。看起来，就是一个普通的妃子啊。  
屋里翻得乱七八糟，我看着心烦就推门出去转转，外面一个偌大的水榭，里面游着很多锦鲤，飘着绿萍，石阶错落有致，风景着实不错，我曾经跟幸诺说，等到我脱身，我们选一幽静的地方生活。

我总在放松下来就会想起幸诺，忍不住轻轻得哼唱着他喜欢的那首歌，忽然身后响起一个声音：“你在干什么？”  
不用转头我都知道是陛下：“屋里呆着闷了出来走走。”  
他到底还是不放心我吧，就听他问道：“唯说你会武功。”  
“陛下这么快就攻下唯的心防，果然厉害。”  
“那你什么时候放下心防？”  
“陛下，是想问我是谁对吗？”我皱了皱眉，“其实我也很想告诉你，但我不记得了。”  
大概是我的回答太欠揍了，陛下一把揪住我的衣襟，眼神恨不得弄死我泄愤，幸诺说的对，我确实有气死人不偿命的天赋。

我小瞧了陛下的臂力，也高估了古代衣服的质量，当他怒气值极高时，我仿佛听到了“撕拉”布锦撕裂的声音，擦，衣服这么不结实！！我干脆的挣开他的手，就在他手松开之际，我第一次看到他正常人的表情——惊慌，可惜没能看的更清楚，“扑通”一声，我就沉到水底了，古代的衣服太不适合游泳了，为了减轻重量，我忙抛弃了衣服，准备浮出水面换气，却发现水底居然还有一个人在游动。  
我小小的报复心陡生，从背后游过去，梦的抱住他的腰，他明显受到惊吓，但反应很快一把就将我拉出水面了。因为知道水没有很深，才敢这么捉弄他。  
钻出水面，我还没来及的放声大笑，就被他阴晴不定的脸色克制住了，我强忍着笑说：“陛下，咱们先上去。”等他把我拖上岸后，不禁冷得哆嗦，他也好不到哪儿去，衣服全都湿透了。  
“你怎么也没带个侍从，好歹去拿两件干衣服来换。”看到他阴沉的脸，我只好闭嘴，领着他进了云生阁。  
云生阁的侍从还算有点眼力劲，看到我两跟落汤鸡似的，有人急忙端姜茶，有人屋内生火盆，有人去找些干净的衣物。  
我喝下姜茶换上了干净衣服，一转头，陛下正喝着姜茶穿着内衬看着我，我身旁有个懂事的侍从悄声提醒我，洛妃，陛下等你给他更衣呢。  
旁边十几个侍从，哪个不能帮你穿衣服啊？还非得我亲自动手？故意的，绝对是故意的！我扯过侍从手里捧着的衣物，心想真是人在屋檐下啊！  
我正慢悠悠地帮他穿衣服，外面就传来如月的声音，据说是听闻陛下落水了，就跑过来慰问。结果看到我“服侍”陛下，他满脸被伤害的表情，你这么爱帮他穿衣服，你来嘛，好像谁稀罕似的。  
衣服是终于穿好了，我翻着白眼说：“陛下，臣略感不适。”  
陛下抖了抖衣袖，走了，如月连句话都没说也跟着走了。


	3. 果然逃不过宫斗戏

3  
因为落水事件，陛下这几日都没在敢出现在云生阁，我一个人呆不住，就在后宫其他地方瞎转悠，发现有座假山，就想活动活动筋骨，很轻松就爬上去了，果然这身体在我坚持锻炼下，不再那么平板了。  
“我以为是谁在上面呢，原来是洛妃。”一个男声从假山下传来，我瞟了他一眼，此人相貌出众，身形间透着点风流倜傥，该不会又是哪个妃子吧。  
“你是谁啊？”我闭上眼问。  
“听皇泽意陛下说，洛妃失忆了，原来是真的，在下寻洲，见过洛妃。”边说边行礼。  
呃，我只发现一个重点，我好像刚刚才知道陛下叫什么，不过失忆这种烂梗，他还是跟我这里借鉴的。  
“你在这里做什么？”我可不信，他会跟洛希云有什么瓜葛呢。  
“远处发现假山上有人，就过来瞧瞧。不想却是洛妃”  
“皇泽意还真是大度，后宫外人居然可以来去自如。”从他的话中可以推断出此人应该不是妃子。  
“听闻洛妃失忆后，性情大变，果真如此。”寻洲继续挑衅，“不过能从洛泉行宫重新返回皇宫，洛妃还是第一人啊。”  
“你可能没听说过一句话，运气好也是一种实力。”我也继续发挥。  
寻洲忍不住哧哧笑出声：“如此见地，洛妃果然不是寻常人。”  
“不敢当。”说了半天这人都没提自己的身份，打打嘴仗还好，就怕被他打探出虚实。  
寻洲似乎看出我有些退意，状作无意的问：“洛妃，可知朝已被陛下赐死？就在明日。”  
朝？好像是那个传闻跟我私奔的侍从，我摇摇头：“我刚回来不曾听说。”  
寻洲观察到我一脸从容不迫，高深莫测的笑道：“洛妃，看似并不关心。”  
“我相信陛下定是查清了缘由，才会如此决断的，难道你对陛下的决断有异议？”我反问他。  
“自然没有，陛下爱惜洛妃，为护住名节，杀一个侍从而已。”  
虽然说我与这个侍从无缘相见，但命如草芥这种事还是接受不了，打定主意私下跟皇泽意谈一谈。想到这里，我就从假山跳下来，寻洲迎过来虚虚扶了我一把，然后故意贴近我说：“如妃，真是冷酷无情啊。”  
“莫非你认定我跟那个侍从有私？”我一把推开了他，谁知道你是不是钓鱼执法的。  
寻洲的目光始终没有离开我的脸：“但凡见过洛妃的人，想不动心都很难啊。”  
呵呵，这套双标玩的真溜啊，我故作暧昧得问：“难道你不知道任何美丽的事物都是有毒的嘛？”  
听到我这句话，寻洲以为我对他有所暗示，他不由自主得往前凑了凑，我压低声音缓缓地说：“你刚才说的明日赐死，其实是想套我话吧？”  
寻洲面色一凝，果然被我猜中了，“杀一个侍从可以封口，但不足以服众，陛下绝对不会如此草率，而我也没有你所说的那么有魅力。”  
听完我分析，寻洲的表情已经恢复了之前的笑容满面：“有点意思，初听唯提及你，我还真无法把你和洛希云联系在一起，但现在我信了。”  
“唯？他现在怎么样？你见过他？”我忍不住追问。  
“他很好，还留在洛泉行宫，还嘱咐我要照顾你。”说着，寻洲就伸手抚摸我的头发。  
我一惊没躲开：“你和唯什么关系？”  
“他是我父亲，你很惊讶？”寻洲发现我难得被他惊倒，忍不住笑起来了。可是从遗传学的角度来说，我根本看不出他们有什么相似之处。  
“替我谢谢唯。”我虽然很感谢唯对我的维护和帮助，但我对寻洲实在没什么好感，毕竟没人喜欢被试探。  
“洛妃，是要狠心抛下我嘛？”寻洲无耻得调戏。  
“你对我最好的照顾就是离我远点。”我满脸假笑得说。  
说完狠话，我就打算赶紧找条近路返回云生阁，谁知道好死不死地走了一条很幽静的小道，起初没太注意，走着走着隐约间听到暧昧的口申口令，我有点想爆粗了，这可是后宫啊！怎么什么龌龊都有啊，我正在内心咆哮，脚下不留神踩到了什么，低头一看，一块皇室的佩饰，不想却惊动了草丛里的人，那人肆无忌惮地探出身子，准备轰人，再看到我之后，脸上流露出几分猥琐：“原来是洛妃，找不到皇兄来找我了嘛？”  
我擦，原来是皇泽意的弟弟！在后宫里予合的“教养”，真让我对皇室的素质教育表示唾弃。  
我弯腰捡起地上的佩饰，坏笑地说：“这是皇室的佩饰吧？我一会叫人来附近找找失主。”说完，我拔腿就跑，我量你不敢在后宫果奔。

等我甩着佩饰跑回云生阁，忍不住哈哈大笑，小样儿，虽然我不会真叫人去找“失主”，但他绝对也不敢继续了。我大摇大步走进门，皇泽意正坐在主位，如月也在，我脸上的笑容没能及时收住，一个甩手把佩饰扔给了皇泽意：“我捡的，不知谁掉的。”  
如月看到我如此不敬，满脸气愤，你就算不喜欢我也不要这么明显嘛，宫斗戏都不这么演了好吗？  
“有什么事？”我边喝水边问，我可不信皇泽意来找我叙旧。  
如月作为皇泽意的代言人发话：“陛下恩准你，从今天起，可以重新入宫宴。”  
“哦，知道了，但我可以不去嘛？”我反问了一句。  
如月气得白眼都翻到天边了：“你不仅不谢恩，还出言拒绝！”  
正主都没生气，你着什么急啊。皇泽意示意如月出去，他有话跟我单独谈。  
“这佩饰你在哪儿捡的？”皇泽意看过佩饰之后问。  
“一条小道。”  
“你为何会走小道？”  
“凑巧。”  
“这是晋荣的。”皇泽意语调不变的肯定句，暗含地问，你怎么会在一条小道捡到我弟的佩饰。  
“本来我不想问的，但是你国真的很开放啊。”皇晋荣别怪我，这可是你哥非要追问的，我就一五一十地把事情告诉了他，略去了寻洲。  
听完，皇泽意并没有把他弟叫来狠狠地修理一顿，而是问我：“为什么不想去宫宴？”  
“陛下，我只是你名义的妃子，这种宫心计的场合，我就不参与了。”  
“可你如果谁都不认识，你怎么帮我。”皇泽意反问我。  
我无言以对，只好硬着头皮同意了。

据说这种宫宴都要盛装出席，我翻了一下洛希云的衣柜，只需要四个字就可以总结了——妖艳贱货。一想到我反正也只是去凑数的，何必这么认真，我就找了一件穿着宽敞舒服的衣服，顺手系个腰带，把头发高高束起，然后坐上侍从早就安排好的车辇去参加宫宴，跟随侍从进入宫宴的会场，一眼望过去，终于可以理解为什么洛希云的衣柜是那种风格，但是我忽然发现一个更重要的问题，为什么一个女人都没有！！  
这时，我看见了如月，人如其名，一身月白的衣衫，倒显出几分优雅，不知是不是他深受皇泽意的恩宠，并没有与人随意寒暄，我一步一行地跟着侍从来到我的位置，一个离主座十万八千里的座位，这是一个适合围观的位置。  
我望向对面，他们是从另一个门进入，从衣着上看，应该是文武官员，其中我看到了皇晋荣，寻洲，还有把我送去洛泉行宫的男人，不少人没想到会在宫宴看到我，窃窃私语着。

皇泽意终于适时地出现了，他目空一切地走过跪拜他的人，在主座上坐定，我们才可以免礼起身，吃饭前总要讲一些宫宴的理由，无外乎是风调雨顺，国泰民安。话毕，侍从们开始鱼贯而出，为每一位达官贵人上菜。宴会就难免会敬酒，我一介看客陪着吃吃喝喝就好。皇泽意又命歌舞助兴，喧哗声渐渐退去，悦耳的乐器缓缓泄出美妙的音乐，我忍不住停杯欣赏，没想到一点都不逊色于现代，在众人关注着翩翩起舞的舞者之时，我不由自主地盯着乐师看，因为他演奏的位置离我比较近，不知是不是舞者察觉到我无视他了，一个转身转到了我桌前，背对着我缓缓弯下腰，眼神一直落在我的脸上，用嘴唇咬住了我的酒杯，然后一仰头，杯中酒滑入了他口中，之后周围响起热烈的掌声。  
舞者转过身，将酒杯重新放在我面前，并为我斟酒。  
你的好意我心领了，我有洁癖……为了不让他太难堪，我拿着酒杯站起身，顺势搂住舞者，他半依偎在我的怀里，把酒喂给他了，本以为只是一个小插曲，可是当我放开他的时候，手上的饰物挂住了他的衣带，当他离开我的怀抱后，衣衫也随着滑落了，然后会场莫名的安静下来了。  
还好皇泽意反应快，立马让人退下，我没敢看他，估计脸色不会太好看。这时，如月提议在场的人可以自己献艺，坐着我旁边的男子第一个站起来，虽然大家心里都更想讨论上一幕的八卦，但毕竟陛下不给机会，只好散会后私下讨论了。之后尴尬就慢慢变得自然了，没想到昌雄国的男子们到都是多才多艺啊，正当我以为就会这么平淡无奇地结束宫宴，却忘了在场我得罪的人有点多，他们是不会放过我的。

皇晋荣借着酒劲问：“洛妃当年也因曼妙舞姿才会被陛下选中，今日大家皆献艺，洛妃不好藏私吧？”  
激将法对我是没用的，我就是个围观群众：“舞技需日夜勤练，在下早荒废了，就不献丑了。”  
皇晋荣却非要看我出丑：“洛妃，你今日刚被恢复身份，怎么也应该让陛下重新见识一下你的技艺。”  
居然拿皇泽意来压我，可恶！！如月这个皇泽意的脑残粉也出来站队：“洛妃，莫非你想让陛下久等？”  
我“噌”站起来：“好吧，不过我需要借琴师一用，让我稍作准备。”

我母亲作为一个可以在父亲身边屹立不倒的女人，除了长相性格，自然少不了情才，父亲不在身边的时候，我就是她的陪练对象，所以耳濡目染地被熏陶了。

我刚才注意到琴师演奏的乐器有点类似于琵琶，然后我就把《霸王卸甲》曲调大致给他演示了一遍，不愧是御用的琴师，信手拈来。我又唤侍从替我取一柄长剑，脑子里回放了一下母亲曾经的练习，准备就绪，我就带着琴师上场了。  
随着曲子由慢渐快的节奏，我的脚步也越行越快，长剑在手中招招生风，颇有肃杀之气，进退有度，刚劲有力，豪迈大气，主要是宫宴一群大老爷们，都看得热血沸腾，目不转睛地盯着我，当然琴师功不可没，完全演奏出那种曲子的韵味。  
曲毕，我剑指宫顶，双脚开立，紧促地呼吸，这剧烈地舞动果然还是日夜勤练地，不然真有点吃不消。我挑衅地扫了皇晋荣一眼，看到他震惊地表情，我内心那个爽：“不知你有何指教？”没等他开口，寻洲领头鼓起掌来：“不想洛妃有如此舞技！佩服！”不少官员也跟着叫好，其中有一个面生地男子问道：“洛妃从何处得此曲？”  
我犹豫了一下，总不好说我从前世带来的吧？“是一位高手所著，我有幸听到了。”  
“在下可以录下此曲吗？”  
“请便。”我爽快的答应了，说完，我正准备回到自己的位置，皇泽意忽然出声：“洛希云，你的位置在这里。”  
我忍不住吐槽，刚才不帮我解围，现在又故意让我成为众矢之的，你是故意的吧？！  
皇泽意没有给我太多思考的时间，他几步走到我面前，一把将我搂进怀里，我用眼神警告他，你敢抱我试试！皇泽意把我拥回他的座位，故意没唤人多加一把椅子，然后用眼神问我，你打算一直站着吗？我只好忍气吞声地窝进他怀里，我在众人面前还是他的洛妃，至于外来的那些羡慕，暧昧，嫉妒，阴冷的目光，我全没看到，皇泽意也不知道是不是真没看出来，反正就“百般宠爱”地照顾我。忽然觉得刚才那些费尽心思献艺，祈求得到皇泽意的垂爱真是可怜，当然我更可怜，我就是明枪暗箭都要接招的挡箭牌。不想了，喝酒……

不知多久，我忽然觉得有人在帮我脱衣服，便迷迷糊糊地撒娇：“诺，帮我按摩一下，我刚才做了一个很有趣的梦。”可那双手粗鲁地拎起我的衣领，阴冷的质问：“谁是诺？！”  
我猛地被吓清醒了，瞪大眼睛看着眼前皇  
泽意超高清的脸，他满脸盛怒：“谁是诺？！”  
“我……朋友”脑子反应不过来都来不及圆谎。  
“是跟那首歌有关的人吧！”皇泽意一语中的，你这么厉害，应该去当名侦探啊！  
“是啊，他是我知音。”我坦然的说。  
“知音？我的妃子跟其他男人是知音。”皇泽意讽刺技能全开。  
“你喝多了吧？”我莫名其妙地说，“我们不是假装……”  
看到皇泽意乌云密布的脸，我明智地把话咽了回去。  
“如果，”皇泽意边说边慢慢的伸手覆上我的肩，“我想让你做我真正的妃子呢？”  
皇泽意该不会是个恋舞癖吧？洛希云当年跳舞被他收了，今天我跳完舞他又要收了我？  
“嘿嘿，你知道一句话吗？”我慢慢把他的手从我肩头拿下去，“兔子不吃窝边草。再说，当初你可是答应事成放我自由的。”  
这话说完，皇泽意没再跟我多说一句话，我陪着笑脸，很有自知之明地去打地铺，毕竟不能大晚上再要求回云生阁了。  
睡醒后，我发现我居然在皇泽意的床上，而皇泽意并没在，真没想到他能这么好，居然不让我起来伺候他穿衣服。  
鉴于我一舞名动京城，居然收到很多拜会的帖子，出于帮助皇泽意的目的，我觉得有必要多接触一些人，直到我看到寻洲的帖子，我没料到这家伙居然还敢送上门来让我虐，所以我很给面子的把他的帖子遗忘了。


	4. 天下大同来得太快就像龙卷风

4  
我开始频繁地出入后宫，与相约的人小聚酒楼，反正是他们大谈特谈，我只需要关键时刻做一下点评就好，渐渐地，我才了解到，昌雄国是皇泽意的父亲建立的，统治了近700多年，因为昌雄国人的寿命都比较长，700多年也就相当于普通人类的七十年左右的时间，皇泽意虽说有230岁，但合算成前世人类的年纪也就才23岁，比我还小。  
昌雄国于几十年前吞并了邻国——雪颐国，统一了大陆。一提起当年与雪颐国之战，哥哥神采飞扬，对皇泽意赞不绝口，看样子，攻陷雪颐国，皇泽意功不可没，昌雄是一个尚武的国家，军事，征战是个每个人谈论的资本，这也是为何他们会欣赏我的舞曲，男人的豪情壮志，尽现其中。  
初听我确实为他们的事迹感到震撼，久而久之，我胜出了厌倦，战争本不是什么好事，受苦的永远是百姓，人命在战争中只是个数字，而不是生命，我渐渐开始接口推脱他们的邀请，可寻洲却亲自找上门了。  
“洛妃，近日很少见你外出了。”寻洲笑眯眯地出现在我面前，我已经没脾气了，这人死缠烂打地技术精湛，每次与他人会面，他都不请自来或者偶然相遇。  
“这是今天来拜访我的原因吗？”我提醒他趁我还有耐心赶紧说正事。  
“在下常常思念洛妃，几日不见，甚是想念。”  
“所以你跑到后宫来跟我吐露心声？”哥们，是谁给你的勇气，梁静茹吗？  
“看来洛妃真的全不记得了，在昌雄国，若两人同时看中一人，两人便要决斗，胜出者才能得到那人，即使是妃子也不例外，所以我是在想不通你为何要私奔，该不会那人根本打不过皇泽意吧。”寻洲又给我科普了他国的风俗习惯，顺便告诉我，你跟一个弱鸡私奔值得吗？  
不过这种动物世界的配偶法则，我真的有点无语了。  
“我还是有信心能险胜皇泽意的。”寻洲三句不离安利自己 。  
“那被选择的人就没有选择的权利了？难道只能被最强者选择？我觉得这不公平。” 我反驳他。  
寻洲一愣：“这个问题，我还真没想过。”  
“再说，你能保证你能赢得了我吗？”我自信满满的问。自从进入这个身体，我就不断的加强训练，毕竟没命了就什么都没了。  
寻洲上下打量了一下我的身形，露出了沉思的表情。  
“对了，我能问你一个问题吗？”我最近频繁出宫，去的地方也不算少了，但从来没见过一个女人，“为什么昌雄国没有女人？”  
寻洲被我突如其来的问题问晕了：“昌雄国怎么会有女人，女人都在承楚国啊。”  
我第一回被寻洲的回答惊呆了：“承楚国有男人吗？”寻洲摇了摇头，合着承楚国就是个女儿国啊！  
寻洲似乎明白了什么，反问我：“难道你喜欢女人？”  
我虽然不喜欢女人，但我对天下大同来得太突然还是需要时间接受的。“不过你从没想过自己怎么出生的吗？”虽然昌雄国人的寿命很长，但还是会死的，而且战争也会导致死亡，人口不会出现负增长吗？  
“哈哈，你是担心自己无后吗？”寻洲继续给我科普，“每年昌雄国与承楚国都会送想要孩子的人到交界处，等孩子出生，男孩就会被昌雄国带回来，女孩就会被承楚国带走。”  
“那喜欢女人的男人怎么办？”我忍不住问。  
寻洲笑着说：“这些异类一般会迁徙到两国交界处生活。”  
我被这一系列的科普震惊了，这繁衍后代的方式，根本没有感情可言啊，一时间说不出话来。  
寻洲误会我担心无后的事，安慰我：“你年纪还小，不用急着去的。”

我正在被新世界的世界观洗礼的时候，侍从说如月来了，一般他来都没什么好事。  
如月进门后目不斜视，把寻洲当空气：“洛希云，陛下传你去书房。”  
我深吸一口传侍从送走了寻洲，然后直奔皇泽意的书房。

一进门，就看到皇泽意正在翻看那把贵重的匕首，见我来了便跟我确认：“你说此物是从洛泉行宫找到的？”  
我点头，难道有什么问题吗？他满脸疑惑的看着我，却自言自语：“那就应该是玄妃留下来的，没想到父皇竟把如此重要的东西送给他。”皇泽意估计没办法接受他那伟大的父皇把象征皇权的信物交给一个冷宫的妃子。  
我琢磨了一下，觉得跟我所得知道的信息有出入：“这难道不是该是皇岚给玄妃的吗？”  
皇泽意听到我的话，不由得警惕起来，我干笑道：“我也只是猜测。”  
“不可能，皇叔在离开京城时，早已将匕首交给父皇，又怎么会给玄妃呢。”皇泽意并不打算隐瞒我，毕竟这是合作的先决条件。  
突然，一个可怕的念头在我脑海里闪过，也许玄妃之死另有蹊跷。  
我反问：“你会不会觉得有些奇怪？”  
皇泽意略显不解地看着我，示意我继续讲。  
我整理了一下思路说：“若匕首真是先帝赠予玄妃地，便可知他深爱着玄妃，而玄妃至死都将匕首留在洛泉行宫，没有交给皇岚，并写下那首情诗，我推测，那首诗可能是写给先帝的，那么他与皇岚的私情又从何而来，还有就是皇岚战死，玄妃就相继而死，表面上证明了他们的私情，可是玄妃若爱着先帝，又怎么会为皇岚殉情呢。”  
皇泽意显然听进去了我的话，表情变得严肃了，我虽然也没有十足的把握，但先帝会把匕首交给玄妃，至少说明他是相信他的，谁会相信一个背叛自己的妃子，那就有另一种可能，玄妃从未与皇岚有私。  
再深想一步，玄妃的死会不会是因为有人知道匕首在他那里，只可惜棋差一招。我会想到的问题，皇泽意肯定也能想到，毕竟这会威胁到他的皇位。  
皇泽意沉默了许久：“这件事，不许再有第三个人知道。”  
我忙点头：“放心，我一定会帮你查出幕后黑手，还玄妃和皇岚一个清白。”  
皇泽意叹了口气，站起身，走到我面前，像是自问又像是问我：“你到底是谁？我真的可以信任你吗？”  
“我是个说话算话的人，我既然答应与你合作，就不会背叛你的。”我话音刚落，皇泽意伸手把我搂进怀里，轻轻的吻了我的头发，我一愣，这什么套路，怀柔政策吗？没等我多想，我听到皇泽意说：“你又在逃避我的问题，不过还好……还好。”  
放开我之后，皇泽意把匕首递给我：“也许只有你能帮我。”  
我接过像烫手山芋的匕首，喂，我是说我可以帮你，但你把它给我，不是引人来杀我嘛，刚才的话，我可不可以收回啊！唉，我大概命中注定要活在明争暗斗中啊，认命了……  
大概是看出我的沮丧 ，皇泽意安抚我：“我会保证你的安全。”  
我心想，就冲你刚才还怀柔，下一秒就赠刀的架势，我实在担心你越帮越忙，皇泽意似乎看出我的心思，不悦的问：“你不信我？”  
“不敢不敢，”我连忙摆手，“合作伙伴，信任是基础。”  
皇泽意并不满意我的回答，反而阴沉着脸。还好，这时有人求见，来人一进门，我就认出来了，是那个送我去洛泉行宫的男人。  
“圣萧，有何事？”皇泽意恢复了高高在上的帝王气质。  
圣萧看了我一眼，可皇泽意示意他可以说。  
“陛下，洛妃私奔之事，已经有了眉目。”圣萧严肃的说，“经多次审问，朝承认当晚，洛妃引诱他之后，提出要私奔，否则会向陛下控诉他强要了自己，朝无奈之下，按着洛妃的计划，偷偷送洛妃出宫，两人分路而行，约在郊外长守亭相会，但谁知事初有变，他在长守亭没等来洛妃，却等到了守城的卫兵，惊慌之下全盘托出了，才被押下回城。”圣萧目不斜视地陈述我跟那个侍卫地女干情，语气平淡的没有掺杂任何个人情感的东西。  
皇泽意听完圣萧的汇报，转头看向我，难道也要我坦白？我可什么都不记得了，我只好耍无赖：“我可什么都不记得了，但那晚我差点连命都丢了。”  
我脱口而出的辩解，一道电光石花从我脑海中闪过，皇泽意质疑的表情更加让我肯定了。  
“圣萧，朝的口供实说私奔之事，是我一手策划的？”我快速地问，生怕思绪被打断。  
“正是。”圣萧一本正经的回我。  
思绪在快速的旋转：“那岂不是除了我和朝应该没有第三个人会知道，可那晚我却被人伏击，我身边的人都被杀了，这绝对不是临时起意，圣萧大人，你还记得找到我的那处茅屋嘛？”  
“记得。”圣萧言辞恭敬，但神情已出现了惊讶。  
“陛下，我觉得这件事大有文章。”我饶有兴趣的说。  
可皇泽意却高兴不起来，对圣萧说：“你陪洛妃再去一趟。”  
“是，陛下。”圣萧行礼。

翌日，为了不引人注意，我们简装上阵，而且只有我和圣萧起码前往，走了许久，圣萧带我回到了那间茅屋，我进去确认了一下，的确是这里，我从茅屋出来后，回忆着那晚我是从哪条路匆忙跑到这里来的，圣萧安静的陪在一旁，看着我左顾右盼，忽然一个男声不太确定的唤我：“洛公子？”我顺声望过去，原来是小悠。  
没想到还能遇到故人，我略感高兴：“小悠，你怎么会在这里？”圣萧怕我落单，紧随着跟上来。  
“我时常到这儿附近玩，”小悠轻声解释，“也希望能再遇到洛公子。”  
“哈哈，原来是想我了。”自从来到这里，小悠是唯一对我没有敌意的人，我话刚出口，小悠的脸害羞的通红。  
圣萧不给面子地打断我们的重逢：“洛妃，我们还有正事要办。”  
小悠开心的脸变得失望了，我冲他摆摆手说：“他帮过我，可以带他一起的。”圣萧还想出声阻止，我继续说：“我们两人对这一带并不熟悉，小悠可以帮我们带路。”  
做通了圣萧的思想工作，因为我两人只有两匹马，我本意让小悠与我同乘，圣萧直接开口说：“洛妃，还是让他给我骑一匹吧。”  
想到自己技不如人，还是不强求了。  
我努力回忆着那晚的印象，顺势问问小悠每条路通往什么地方，哪里会有类似那晚的小巷，功夫不负有心人，终于被我们找到了。  
我勒住马绳跳下来，尸首早已不知所踪，只有棵救命的大树还在，我示意圣萧就是这里。  
“那晚我就是在这里遇袭的，后来慌不择路才跑到那间茅屋的。”  
圣萧是个谨慎的人，四处查看后：“的确，有残留的血迹，但这里却与长守亭相距甚远，你为何……”  
“这是不是可以证明我没有与朝私奔的企图？”我耸耸肩反问。  
“你的意思，朝在说谎？”圣萧认可了我的辩解，但他的推论我却不能认同。我只笑不语，恐怕没这么简单，朝只是洛希云手中的一颗棋子，他离开后宫怕是另有目的啊。  
我望了望四周：“从这里可以去哪儿？”  
“出城。”圣萧简洁的回答。  
“那长守亭呢？”我想知道两者的区别。  
“也可出城，长守亭出城方向通往承楚国，而这里出城可以到达雪颐要地。”  
“雪颐要地？”这名字听着有点耳熟啊。  
“就是原来雪颐国。”圣萧很贴心地给我解惑。  
小悠听不懂我们在什么，只是问我：“洛公子要去雪颐要地？”  
“当然不，我在昌雄国呆得挺开心的。”  
既然已经能证明我并咩有四本，但却解释不清洛希云为何会在这里被人刺杀，没有线索，我想破脑子也想不出来，只好对圣萧说：“大人，我想和小悠叙叙旧，你还有什么安排吗？”  
“在下必须护送洛妃回宫。”真是个不会变通的人。  
“那这样吧，麻烦大人去集市上买点食物，我有些饿了，我们在茅屋等你。”  
圣萧对于我合理的要求没有反对，飞马疾驰，是个明白人，与其在这里跟我浪费口水，不如快去快回。  
我拉着小悠，牵着马往前走，小悠忽然出声：“洛公子，怎么会和他在一起？”的确，上次就是圣萧来抓我的。我笑着解释：“上次是个误会，现在误会解除了。”  
“洛公子，有件事我要告诉你，”小悠稚气的小脸写满了严肃。  
“怎么了？”我笑咪咪的问。  
“有人买走了公子送我的饰物，还跟我打听你的下落。”小悠一本正经的说。  
难道是那些追杀我的人，若是知道我回宫了，不知会怎么对付我，不对，若他们能知道我的路径，想必宫中必然步有眼线，根本不需要向小悠打听我的下落。  
“是个什么样的人？”我问道。  
“很漂亮的人，笑起来特别好看。”小悠眉飞色舞的说，可我还是不知道那人什么模样啊，只好问：“那若再见到他，你能认出来吗？”  
小悠点点头。  
“他同你说什么？”我需要线索，这人恐怕认识洛希云。  
小悠仔细的回忆了下：“那天国庆，我带着洛公子送的饰物去镇上，他忽然将我拦住，问我的东西怎么来的，我就说洛公子送的，他说要买下，因为东西是他送给洛公子的，还拿出一个一模一样的饰物证明。我本打算给他，但他却给了我一袋银币，并问洛公子的下落，我只能告诉他，你被人带走了。”  
听完小悠的话，我更加肯定此人也许才是洛希云真正私奔的原因，这个洛希云到底是什么身份啊！！真是一波未平一波又起。  
“小悠，你能替我保密吗？”  
小悠认真的点头。  
“如果再遇到他，就让他再茅屋等我，你到皇宫来找我，好吗？”别无他法，只能守株待兔了，能让唯一见过那人的小悠帮忙了，我有一种预感，只要见到这个人，就离真相不远了。  
小悠就差发誓了，向我保证一定会照办的。  
话题结束的很是时候，圣萧正好带着香喷喷的食物回来了，我交给小悠：“都带回家吧，有空可以到后宫来找我，就跟门卫说，你是洛妃的弟弟。”  
小悠受宠若惊的看着我，越看越可爱的小悠，唉，前世，我就很希望有个乖巧的弟弟，现在算是如愿了。


	5. 千万不要背后说人坏话哟～

5  
回宫后，圣萧直接去面见皇泽意了，而我理所应当的回后宫，却在必经之路看到一个人跪在地上抽泣，他低着头用手掩着脸，完全看不出是谁，我本来不想多管闲事，但是他正好跪在我回云生阁的路上，我只能关心一下了，上前拍了拍他的肩，他转过脸来，我惊呆了，梨花带雨，楚楚可怜，真是个弱不禁风的受……  
“你……没事吧？”我也不是很会安慰一个哭泣的男人。  
他用手抹去脸上的泪痕，轻轻摇头，可哭红的眼眶谁信没事啊。  
“是不是有人欺负你了？”我一时口快。  
“你是谁？”他也没想到我会多管闲事吧，呆呆的望着我。  
“在下洛希云。”我自我介绍后，看到他吃惊的表情，他上下打量我许久：“一直听说洛妃倾国倾城，真是百闻不如一见。”  
刚才还哭哭啼啼，怎么忽然画风一转，开始跟我客道了。  
“呃，不敢当，你是？”  
“小人怜依，是皇晋荣殿下的侍从。”  
皇晋荣不就是皇泽意的弟弟吗？“那你在这里干什么？”  
“我打碎了殿下的花瓶，被罚跪。”  
我四处望了望，也没有其他人，他跪不跪又有谁能看到，我正在怎么游说他，放弃罚跪，找地方歇会。  
就看到不远处皇泽意的身影了，他似乎朝着云生阁来，无事不登三宝殿啊。走近的皇泽意看到站着我的和跪着的怜依，一脸莫名。  
“陛下，这侍从跪在这里挺碍事的，就赦免他吧。”  
皇泽意出声问：“你是谁宫里的？”  
“回陛下，怜依是皇晋荣殿下的侍从。”怜依怯怯地回答。  
皇泽意点点头，说：“跟过来伺候吧。”  
怜依大喜过望，皇泽意却没再多看他一眼，示意我进去说话，怜依被留在外间，而我跟着皇泽意进入了内室，第一句话却是：“不要跟晋荣的侍从走的太近。”  
“他跪在我回云生阁的路上，我倒是不想管，难道让我飞过去。”  
“圣萧已经把调查的情况跟我说了，暂时证明你确实没有跟朝私奔。”  
暂时？看来皇泽意还是不信我没跟人私奔，不对，应该是洛希云，但我要不要告诉皇泽意，洛希云可能不是私奔，而是另有目的。  
“想什么呢？”皇泽意看着我一言不发。  
“想我什么时候才能洗脱私奔的恶名。”我信口开河。  
“这个简单，成为我真正的妃子，我就不追究了。”皇泽意却给我一个可行性的方案。  
我一时无语，陛下，你听说过一句话吗？强扭的瓜不甜啊，再说现在这种状况，咱们能不能抛开儿女私情，想想是谁要夺皇位啊？  
屋外传来侍从的声音：“陛下，晋荣殿下求见。”皇泽意扔下我出去见皇晋荣，我随后也跟出去了。  
“参见陛下。”皇晋荣讨厌的声音真是让人难忘啊。  
“免礼，来接怜依的？”  
“是，”皇晋荣目不斜视，仿佛我不存在一样。  
“看好你的人，不要到处乱跑。”皇泽意明显在警告他，怜依不许再出现在云生阁。  
“是，陛下，臣弟谨记。”皇晋荣带着人走了，但给我的感觉却和之前两次不太一样了。  
又剩下我和皇泽意两个人了，皇泽意似乎也不打算再纠缠刚才的话题了，言归正转，：“明日圣萧会再去审问朝。”  
“我觉得大可不必，朝说的不像假话，再审也很难有什么突破了，倒不如放了他，引蛇出洞。”我提议道。  
“这是一步险棋。”皇泽意并没有否决，“若朝被杀了，所有线索就都断了。”  
“现在进展已经停滞了，总得赌一把，否则怜翻本的机会都没有，而且朝在牢中未必安全。”  
皇泽意沉默了片刻，点点头同意了，我安慰他：“一切皆有定数，尽人事，听天命。”

皇泽意忽然问我：“你的故乡在何处？”  
我想了想，告诉他，他也不知道，骗他，也没什么意义，便实话实说：“说了，你也不知道。”  
“这不公平，我对你一无所知。”皇泽意坚持着。  
“好吧，我的故乡是xx，我家的情况跟你也差不多，虽然没有皇位，但钱权在任何时代和国家都是趋之若鹜的好东西，所以我的三个哥哥都想对我处之后快。”  
皇泽意听的很认真，似乎还努力想了想xx这个地名：“那个诺呢？”当我为保命都不时常想起幸诺的时候，皇泽意居然主动提起。  
既然都选择了说真话，也就没什么隐瞒的了：“他是我贴身保镖，就相当于你们的侍卫长，”我叹了口气，“不过他已经没机会再回到我身边了。”  
“为何？”皇泽意追问。  
“他可能已经死了……”我故作轻松的说。皇泽意善解人意得把我抱进怀里，我的眼角渐渐湿润了，我一直在逃避幸诺的死亡，不愿意想起他，不敢想起他，忽然皇泽意温柔的吻落在我的头顶，他不知该如何安慰我，只能选了这么笨拙的办法。  
等我平静下来，我揉了揉鼻子说：“见笑了，很久没哭过。”皇泽意痛惜的眼神让我尴尬。  
“喂喂，大家都是男人，你这样让我有点尴尬，”我试图缓和气氛，“既来之则安之把，我既然现在是洛希云又答应了跟你合作，今后就是自己人了。”  
“自己人？”皇泽意喃喃自语，然后看向我的眼神略微发生了变化，等我反应过来的时候，他已经选择了亲我。  
你是不是误会了，我说的自己人不是这个意思……  
经过那一次交心的谈话，皇泽意已经完全对我放心了，几乎天天跑到云生阁来“蹭吃蹭喝”，后来据我了解，这后宫好像也就只有我和如月两个妃子，所以如月的脸色越发难看了，上次宫宴皇泽意并没有选中任何人，可能也是非常时期，怕再进来个来历不明的人，事情会更加复杂。  
“陛下，你最近出入云生阁有点频繁啊。”我试探的问。  
“怎么，嫌我打扰到你了？”皇泽意略有些不悦。  
“不敢，不过宫里有人比我更需要你。”  
“如月跟你说什么了？”皇泽意明白我的意思了。  
“没有，我只是这几天看他脸色不好，陛下还是去看看吧。”我简直被我的圣母精神感动了。  
“可朝刚放出去，我担心你这边有事发生。”  
“陛下放心，我最近一直在跟圣萧学习防身术。”堵住了皇泽意所有的借口，他终于同意去看如月了。

因为敌人暂时没有什么动静，我也只能静观其变了，每天找一块人迹少的地方锻炼体能，恢复幸诺曾经交给我一些格斗防身技术，练了大半天找了地方坐下来歇会儿，忽然听到不远处有人在窃窃私语，本来我对听墙根的事并不热衷，但是他们却提到了我的名字。  
“真不知道陛下为何会重新把洛妃接回来？”  
“看他那幅妖媚的样子，还很有手腕，不然怎么去了洛泉行宫都没死。”我身边要不是没有镜子，我真想看看自己到底什么妖媚的样子。自从我来到这里，我就玩命得强身健体。  
“就是说，陛下八成被他花言巧语给骗了。”你家陛下又不是傻子，哪那么好骗啊。  
“要不说最命苦得还是如妃，对陛下忠心不二，忠贞不渝，偏偏碰上个么狠角色。”我明明有让皇泽意去陪如月吧。  
“就是就是，如妃太可怜了。”  
“要我说，朝也是倒霉，洛妃都难耐到要去引诱侍卫了。”  
“何止朝，晋荣殿下不也被迷得七荤八素得嘛？”  
我蹲在墙角默默得消化着关于洛希云的八卦，真是太劲爆了，怎么越听越觉得洛妃就是个勾三搭四、招蜂引蝶的bitch啊，不仅跟侍卫勾搭还跟皇晋荣不清不楚，皇泽意会不知道？或者他充耳不闻？不得不说，如果这些八卦都是真的，那洛希云还真是没什么人品可言。  
“嘘，就你声音大，生怕不被人听到啊。”已经被正主听到了……  
“本来嘛，前几天，我又看见寻洲大人来找洛妃了。”  
“真的假的？”  
“千真万确。”  
喂，这位可不是我勾搭的，他自己跑来自荐的。  
“洛妃还真是来者不拒啊。”我拒绝了好吗？  
“这么一说，我也看到洛妃便装和圣萧大人单独出行了，不知道搞什么鬼。”  
这……我觉得你们留在后宫做侍从真是太可惜了，因为挖掘潜质去做狗仔队啊。没想到，一群男人八卦起来，火力十足，但凡我脸皮薄点，就得去悬梁自尽以示清白了。  
正当我想偷摸从角落里溜走的时候，一个略有点耳熟的声音插进来：“为何你们都在说洛妃的不是，莫非那些脏事都是你们亲眼所见的？”  
“怜依，你还小，千万不要被他骗了，他是很有手段的人。”  
“我被罚跪，是洛妃求情的，我觉得他人很好。还有，你们说他勾引人，可我看他只是觉得倾城之貌，”怜依喘了口气继续替我伸冤，“他若与殿下，圣萧大人，寻洲大人有私，为什么没人去向陛下决斗，在我国，这从来不是什么见不得人的事。”  
我真没想到，举手之劳，竟然换来的是怜依私下对我的维护，在这么多人都在唾弃我的时候，他还能站出来替我说话，忽然觉得有点小瞧他了。  
正当我在纠结是要出去帮怜依大杀四方亲自撕笔呢，还是私下修理这几个败坏我名声的侍从呢？好纠结啊……做坏人真的挺难的。  
“洛妃？你怎么在这里？”皇晋荣打破了我的选择困难症。  
“……”现在让他收声有点晚了，“我在这里转转。”  
“我发现洛妃很喜欢在人迹罕至的小道上转转。”  
刚才是我听侍从的墙根，现在换他们听我的墙根了：“人少是非少啊，人多口舌多。”  
“哦，洛妃莫非在等人？”皇晋荣产生了歧义。  
“恐怕要让殿下失望了，”我懒懒的说，“我在这里锻炼一下筋骨，殿下用兴趣切磋一下嘛？”  
皇晋荣微微吃惊，要知道我虽然来的时间不长，但身形却早不象之前那么平板了，平日里穿着昌雄的常服倒也看不出来。  
“皇兄还真是宠你，竟然允许你练功。”皇晋荣估计也没有跟我打的兴趣，就敷衍了事，可惜我是真的很想跟他打一架，测试一下我的武力值。  
“死里逃生的后遗症吧。”我笑嘻嘻的说，“真的不打嘛？那我去找圣萧大人了。”  
“真想打？”皇晋荣似乎看出来我不是在玩笑，是真的邀战。  
我做了个挑衅的手势，皇晋荣难得露出一个无奈的笑容，这就是同意了，我一个箭步冲上去，右拳猛击他的面部，他下意识的向左闪身，我左腿说时迟那时快，一个膝定击中他的左腹，皇晋荣硬扛了一下，后退几步，没料到我真的能击中他，脸上绽放出激动的战意，他也没客气，使出全力向我还击，我凭借灵活的跳跃大多数躲过去了，没躲过去的手臂挡格硬扛，两人越打越尽兴。  
皇晋荣是没想到我居然真的能跟他打到不分上下，所以越战越有趣，而我是为洛希云的身体被我训练成一个强攻状态，感到欣慰，没白白浪费那么多时间针对性得训练。  
两人打得痛快淋漓，体力不支后，同时住手约好下次再比，一转身，发现皇泽意，如月，圣萧等人站在不远处看着我们，没等皇泽意开口，如月代言人走上前训斥我：“跪下，后宫的妃子不得习武。”  
我还没开口，皇晋荣替我回话了：“皇兄，以洛希云现在的身手，确实不适合做妃子了，不如降为侍卫。”  
咦？你国也太随便了吧！还能妃子降为侍卫的！虽然我也没多喜欢当妃子，但好歹自由啊。  
皇泽意没理会他两，只问我一个问题：“洛希云，你是想做朕的妃子还是侍卫？”  
“只能二选一的话，我选妃子。”我没有半点犹豫的回答了。  
皇泽意看了我一眼说：“今晚洛妃侍寝。”  
我觉得我好像听到了什么不得了的词，如月也诧异得看向我，我可以肯定我没听错了。  
皇晋荣最先反应过来：“皇兄，妃子不得习武可是祖训。”  
“断了他的经脉，他就没有武艺了。”皇泽意残忍地说。  
皇晋荣你别为我求情了，我好怕你再求下去，我的小命都没了。  
“陛下，我还得服侍你，能留下我的经脉吗？”我委曲求全的说。  
皇泽意脸色没刚才那么难看了，微微点头，然后皇晋荣一气之下甩袖子走人了，如月站在那里脸色比月光还要惨白。  
“圣萧护送如妃回宫，我今夜去云生阁。”皇泽意安排好，侍从扶着我上了他的车辇，两人一同返回云生阁，路上皇泽意一言不发，我心里瞎琢磨，他不会真的想我侍寝吧？  
“你想什么呢？”皇泽意忽然开口问。  
“侍寝……”我实话实说。  
“你不愿意？”皇泽意语气不善。  
“陛下，这床第之事还是要讲究一个两情相悦对吧？”我小心翼翼地回答，“而且我们现在的关系也不太适合谈感情。”  
“什么关系适合？”皇泽意反问我。  
我被问住了，杀死脑细胞无数才勉强想到答案：“恋人才适合谈感情，可我们并不是恋人。”  
“那朕让你做我的恋人。”皇泽意霸道的回我。  
“恋人不是单方面宣布就成立的！”我要抓狂了，难道我要给皇泽意开授恋爱课程嘛？  
“恋人是两情相悦，情投意合的两个人，可以为彼此舍弃自己最重要的东西，也要让对方开心的。”我几乎是吼出来的。  
“所以你现在也忘不了诺，是吗？”皇泽意并没有因为我的情绪激动而有任何波澜。  
“不，我会忘记他，诺不会希望我一辈子都缅怀他的。”  
皇泽意嘴角弯起一丝苦笑：“我真有点羡慕他，如果……如果我为你死了，你也能有现在的表情，我大概会死而无憾。”  
“陛下，你不能死啊……”我听懂了皇泽意的告白，“我的身家性命全押在你身上了。”  
皇泽意被我逗笑了，我第一次觉得皇泽意真是一个很好看的男人，眉宇间的英气勃发，微微弯起的嘴角，眼底那一抹我看不懂无奈。  
“你能告诉我，你的名字嘛？”皇泽意问的是我的名字，而不是洛希云。  
“洛丰。”我没有再隐瞒。  
“洛丰……果然这个名字更适合你。”皇泽意自语道。


End file.
